


When a Child was a Child

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter's relationship with Integra has always been strong, even before Richard's unfortunate intervening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is by no means my first fanfic, but it is the first one that I'm willing to put out there. Please be nice to it. It was written for a dear friend of mine.

Walter watched placidly as the small person toddled around the floor of the nursery. The former assassin didn’t really see why it was now his job to watch over Arthur’s daughter. He was a father wasn’t he? That meant that he was supposed to watch over his own child. Sure, the Hellsing family was rich enough to hire a nursemaid or even a governess, not that they really existed anymore, but nowhere in Walter’s contract or job description did it say that it was his job to look after children.   
It didn’t really bother him, though. There was nothing wrong with looking after the little master. It was just that Walter did not consider himself the best parent material. He was an assassin, for cryin’ out loud! He hadn’t even given one thought to parenting in his forty-nine years of life. And yet now that there actually was a child around him, he could see the appeal.   
  
Integra stood up and wrapped her arms around the butler’s leg, resting her chin on his shin. The man’s gray eyes softened for the first time in ages as they stared into the inquisitive electric blue orbs. An idea formed in his head along with a grin. The imperceptible strings snaked out and wrapped around a stuffed tiger that was twice Integra’s size. It stood as if under its own command as the puppet master began to make it prowl around the room. The toddler squeaked and hid behind the lanky butler’s leg, watching the toy with an intensity to rival her father. Walter handed her a small foam bat, very much oversized in her small hands. Integra looked down at the bat in her hands and suddenly straightened up, pointing it at the tiger. Hiding a smile, the butler made the tiger pad toward the small girl, its tail twitching. The bat followed the tiger’s every move as it moved around in a circle.   
Without warning, the toddler lunged forward, bopping the tiger right on the nose. Walter made it sit back on its haunches in surprise, desperately trying to stifle his own laughter. She was just so gosh darned cute. The bat swung again into the tiger’s tummy with a small “foof” and the strings let the doll go limp. Integra pounced onto the tiger, sticking her sword into its side with one foot on its haunch. Walter knelt down near her and smiled.   
  
“Did you defeat that just for me?” he asked. She nodded and struck a heroic pose with her tiny fist on her hip. “Aren’t you going to be a princess?”   
She shook her head, blonde locks cascading around her like a halo. “No. I fight dragons. Gunna be a knight.” She pulled up the bat and swung it around again, this time overbalancing and toppling over into Walter’s waiting arms. She looked up at him sheepishly. “Can’t I?” she asked. Walter chuckled and nodded.   
“Of course, little miss. There’s nothing you can’t do.”


	2. Age 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter begins to realize what kind of a parent Arthur Hellsing truly is.

Integra raced around the corner, waiting for the old man to catch up. She loved these games, especially ones where the butler had to race to find her. The heavy thud of forced footsteps got her scampering again. Normally she knew that the butler was soundless, but he always let her know when he was coming. She giggled and raced to the library. There were always wonderful places to hide in the library.   
  
She pushed open the heavy door, panting and dove behind one of the couches. There was no way Walter would ever find her here. Wedging herself in between the fabric and the wall, she pulled up her legs so that he couldn’t see her feet underneath the couch. The heavy footsteps reached the door and echoed loudly through the empty room. The soft tenor called out with a spooky voice.   
  
“Come out. Come out. Wherever you are.”  
  
She stifled a giggle and curled up into a ball. He’d never find her there.   
Suddenly, her father’s booming voice filled the air. “Walter!”   
She flinched. He only used that voice when he was doing business. “Walter! I want Integra out of here immediately; this is no place for children.”  
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
Integra unfolded and peeked out from behind the couch, catching her father’s eye. “Out!” he boomed. She scurried out of the way of the gaggle of businessmen and between her father’s legs, to Walter’s outstretched hand. He picked her up and swept from the room, her face buried into his shoulder.   
  
After the door had closed, she heard Walter whisper into her hair. “I never would have found you, Little Miss. You’re quite good at this game.” She nuzzled into his shoulder, her fingers digging into his vest.   
  
“Thank you, Walter."


	3. Age 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little girls will be little girls.

Walter sighed and slumped forward. He had always dreaded this stage of her life. He couldn’t deny that it didn’t feel nice, her fingers in his hair. But it was sort of humiliating.   
  
Integra ran her comb through the butler’s long ponytail, enjoying the feeling of his silky strands between her fingers. She had recently decided that since she was now seven-years-old that it was time for her to begin to act like a lady. Well, at least look like one. She adjusted her glasses and gave Walter’s hair one last time, admiring its luster as it fell past his shoulders. “Alright. All done.” He looked back at her with an exasperated smile. “Now it’s your turn to do mine.” She spun around on her stool, her blonde tresses falling just to her mid-back. Walter blew the stray hair from his eyes and began to sort out her tangles.   
  
“Shall I braid it for you, Little Miss?” he asked, his long bangs falling into his face as he bent over her. She nodded and he began to unwind her snarled locks. As it began to shine like burnished gold, he leaned forward to ask her a question.   
“Will you be wanting a dress with that, Little Miss?”   
  
She looked back and nodded brightly. “And a bow.” He sighed and acquiesced, beginning to intertwine the thick hanks of hair. Tying the bow into place, he stood and handed her one of the party dresses that Arthur had given her.   
  
“Can you go find Father?” she asked, twirling around as the pale blue taffeta swirled around her. Walter tucked his bangs back behind one ear.   
  
“Yes, Little Miss.”   
  
As he backed out of the door, he bumped into Arthur, who gawked at the butler with equal parts uncontrollable humor and disbelief. He hadn’t seen the man with his hair down since, well, since he was a teen.   
  
“What’s the matter, Walter? Spending too much time with little girls?” he sputtered, doubling over with mirth. Walter gave him a shove along with a glare.   
  
“What’s the matter, Hellsing? Haven’t you ever spent any time with them?” he shot back, tying his hair back into its customary ponytail. As Arthur entered the room, Walter gently loosened the tie, letting his bangs fall into his face again.


	4. Age 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's health begins its slow decline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on the subject of Islands/Iron's name: I’ve searched in multiple sources and each one gives me a different name for him. I’m sorry if I didn’t get it right.

Integra pushed the table aside quickly. These little grates had always fascinated her. She’d already unscrewed the cover earlier out of Walter’s watchful eye and simply popped the metal out of place.  
  
The inside of the vent was dusty and more than a bit gross, but that tended to happen to abandoned places. She pushed a large, heavy rag into the space before her, wiping it down as she went. Aside from the sound of moving air, she couldn’t hear a thing. The rag swept away all of the dust and dead insects. She would have to ask Walter about it later. 

Suddenly, above the sound of howling wind as it made its way throughout the manor, she heard the faint strains of her father’s normal booming voice shouting at Islands over the phone. Pushing the rag before her a little faster she followed the sound to a fork in the ventilation. One sloped upward and the other down. Closing her eyes, she tried to distinguish the voice from the rushing air. A hacking cough echoed from the left and she followed the slope downward, sliding against the rag.  
  
A light shone through the floor and she had trouble skidding to a stop on the slope. Her father could plainly be heard from the grate in the ceiling along with the ever-present butler.  
  
“Is there really nothing we can do about it, Walter? She’s so little…” he was currently saying.  
  
“I’m sorry sir, but I’m not medical expert. I can end life, not extend it.”  
Arthur sighed. “How long did he say I had?”  
  
Silence from below.  
  
“It’s indeterminable at this point, sir. He said to watch it and wait.”  
  
Integra leaned forward as she realized that the hacking coughs had come from her father. “We can’t leave her alone. I’ve tried, Walter. I’ve really tried to be there. But this organization…it’s too much. You know that. And with her poor mother taken so early…”

She watched as Walter held out a cup of water along with some sort of medicine for her father to take. “I know, sir. I carried her coffin.” Arthur swallowed loudly and slammed the glass down onto the table. He shoved an envelope at the butler.  
  
“Did you see this? Do you see this treachery, Walter?” he asked, hoarsely. Walter deftly flicked the paper from its sheath and read it with increased interest. The edges of his mouth tightened.  
  
“Honestly, you’d think you were dead already,” he spat in disgust. Arthur laughed with gusto, bitterly.  
  
“That’s not the only one I’ve gotten from him. The man’s a vulture; always has been and always will be. Daft little opportunist, my brother. Not even worth calling a worm.” 

Walter adjusted his monocle silently. “There is still the matter of the will to contend with, sir. He is the next heir in line for the organization head.”  
  
“Not if I’ll have anything to say about it. I got this position a) because I’m the oldest and b) because I won’t drive it into the ground. God knows what would happen if Richard got his hands on you-know-what.” Walter shivered as Arthur went into a fit of coughing. “Confound this medicine! Always making me hack like a smoker with the black lung.” He prodded Walter’s ribs as he did so. Walter grinned. He hadn’t smoked in so long and yet Arthur still teased him about it.  
  
Integra felt herself sliding forward and hastily braced herself against the walls of the vent. She didn’t understand even half of what they were saying, but she had the feeling that it was important.  
  
Walter suddenly looked right up at the vent, brow furrowed. Arthur looked at him quizzically.  
  
“What’s the matter, you infernal rail spike?” he asked, taunting the butler on his skeletal appearance. Walter shook his head.  
  
“Thought I heard something, sir.”  
  
This brought on another playful shove from Arthur. “You never did grow out of being an assassin, did you, boy?” he asked. Walter shook his head.  
  
“Never.”  
  
Arthur’s playful façade fell for just a moment. “Just the man I want looking after her when I’m gone.” He looked up. “She will find him, Walter. There’s no avoiding it. The attacks lately have almost overrun my men. He’ll be out whether I want it or not.” Walter nodded.  
  
Integra gave a small ‘meep’ as her grip on the smooth surface of the metal began to slip and she slid closer and closer to the grate. Walter looked up again.  
  
“I swear, there’s something up there, sir,” he muttered. Integra couldn’t hold on anymore and fell on to the grate bottom first, knocking it from its hinges.  
  
Arthur blinked. “Wha…? A butt?”  
  
There was a shriek and suddenly she was falling. Walter sprang forward onto the desk, barely catching her before she landed right on Arthur’s head. As it was, the older Hellsing had slid down in his chair to avoid the missile from the ceiling. Both blinked as Integra polished her glasses.  
  
Arthur sighed in exasperation. “Honestly!” Integra ducked her head and looked at him shyly. He took her from Walter’s arms and smiled. “If you’re going to go exploring tell us first so that we can catch you before you impale yourself on this rail spike,” he chortled, pointing at Walter. Walter pursed his lips together.  
  
“I’m not that sharp.” This drew more laughs from the Hellsings as Integra threw her arms around her father’s neck.  
  
“Tell you what, how about I give you a map of the vents so that you can explore some more?” asked the father. Walter blinked but caught the look the master gave him. He was making up for lost time in the time he had left. “Walter! We’re going on an expedition! I’ll need supplies.”  
  
Integra coughed. “It’s very dusty up there.” Walter nodded and went off to the controls for the vents in order to flush them out. If the little mistress was going to go wandering about in enclosed spaces, they might as well be cleaned. Neither of the adults worried much about what she might have overheard. There wasn’t much to it. And a good distraction would do them all good.


	5. Age 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Richard Hellsing incident.

Walter knocked hesitantly on the door to the study. A small, high pitched voice answered him.  
  
“Enter.”  
  
He nudged the door open and carried the cup of tea to his young master. She looked tired. So very tired sitting there in the chair that was much too much big for her. Her formerly bright azure eyes were dull with the strain of the week. The death. The funeral. The chase. The vampire. More death…  
  
He set the cup on the desk in front of her and she pulled it closer silently. The butler was conscious of a third presence in the room. Shadows darker than the ones in the room shifted in one corner as the vampire Alucard prowled around, exploring his newfound freedom in this world. Integra drained her cup and hopped down from her perch in the chair, adjusting her glasses and skirt.  
  
“I’m going to bed, Walter. Please wake me if anything more is needed.” Walter bowed, a neutral expression on his face.  
  
“Yes, m’lady.”  
  
Alucard blinked at his little master curiously and made to follow, but thought better of it and strode over to Walter.  
  
“Was she always like this?” he asked, amused at the girl’s formality. Walter sighed and put the cup back onto the tray.  
  
“No…This is someone completely different.” He walked to the door, holding it open for the vampire. Walter had arrived from his mission much too late to stop the transformation. The little innocent girl he’d helped to raise was completely gone. In her place was a woman of iron.  
  
After dropping the teacup into the sink, the butler slunk into Integra’s room. The pre-teen was thrashing about in her fitful sleep. Walter had had a feeling that this would be the case and sat on the edge of her bed, gently smoothing back her hair. A low chuckle rasped the skin on his neck and he spun around to see the Joker Assassin’s leering grin hanging like a lopsided moon before him.  
  
“Never thought I’d see the day when the Angel of Death showed affection to a child.” The crimson eyes stared mockingly at the aged man. “Has my boy gone soft?” he asked, flicking the ponytail. Walter shrugged off the gloved hand and turned back to the girl, who was now sleeping in a calmer manner, though not peaceful in the slightest.  
  
“I haven’t gone soft…She’s just hardened.” His eyes drooped wearily as he pulled the nightdress’s collar over the bandaged shoulder. This was not how he’d planned on ringing in her 13th year. She was his stubborn princess. He hadn’t wanted her to become a knight just yet. Alucard phased into an unknown state and suddenly appeared as a large dog, putting his oversized Labrador head onto Walter’s knee. The butler absent mindedly scratched behind his ears, pondering on how to celebrate the impending date with some semblance of normalcy.  
  
Let’s see, he thought. We were going to get her something special, something that we hadn’t thought of before. Alucard pushed against the nimble fingers, enjoying the contact. Walter looked down at the vampire, a slow grin blossoming on his visage. He stood, dragging the vampire out of the room by the large red collar he wore. Once the door was closed, he knelt down to the dog’s level.  
  
“Hey, Alucard…” The vampire transformed right then and there.  
“No.”  
  
Walter stood, just as tall as the Nosferatu. “Oh, come now. It’s already your title as it is.”  
  
“No. I won’t be used as a child’s plaything.” Walter sighed at the irate undead.  
“Real ones can’t be had in the manor. The Round Table has forbidden it, God knows why. But honestly, Alucard. You were down there. You saw what happened. You saw her lose everything. Doesn’t she deserve something that a normal teenage girl would have?” the butler wheedled, crossing his arms. Alucard blew air out of his lungs in an exasperated sigh.  
  
“What’s in it for me if I do?” he asked, growling in a defeated manner. Walter shrugged.  
  
“Seeing a broken girl happy again?”  
  
Alucard contemplated for a moment; one very long moment that made Walter wish, not for the first time, that he was a Hellsing so that he could give a direct order. Finally he gave a huff and held out his hand. Walter took it and they shook on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A rather harrowing week of leading the Hellsing Organization later, Integra woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She turned to see a cheerful little robin singing a morning overture to his reflection in the mirror. A small smile tugged at her lips, something that had been sitting dormant for the last few months since her father’s health had taken a turn for the absolute worse. She sat up as Walter opened the door.  
“Good morning, Miss Integra,” he smiled cheerfully. She couldn’t help but to find his glee infectious and gave him a creaky smile back. “Happy birthday.” She endured his customary yearly ruffle of her hair and put on her glasses.  
  
“What’s going to happen today?” she asked, the past events dulling her normal interest. He helped her into her shirt and tied her tie for her.  
  
“We faithful servants of yours have pitched in and got you a present.”  
  
She perked up immediately. No matter who you were or how hard you’d become, nothing melted a heart faster than a present. She began bouncing on the balls of her feet like she used to when Arthur had gotten her a birthday present.  
  
“What is it?” she asked.  
  
Walter grinned knowingly. “You’ll have to go outside for that.” She raced outside before he could stop her.  
  
Alucard was absolutely miserable. It was bright. It was sunny. It was gorgeous. The birds were singing. A soft breeze was ruffling the trees in the courtyard. He hated it. Resting his head on his paws, he huddled underneath a tree, hating his existence. Why did he have to be used, once again, as a child’s plaything? He was a 500-year-old vampire; as far as he was concerned, that made him king. He was a prince! He wasn’t something to be used to make a little girl happy, no matter if that girl happened to be his master. A sound akin to the phonetic “murrf” escaped his muzzle as he spotted the girl approaching. His head rose up and he put on what he considered a winning smile.  
  
She hung back and tugged on Walter’s sleeve. “Walter, I thought that we can’t have dogs in the manor…” Walter grinned and pushed her forward.  
  
“Not real dogs. That, little miss, is your faithful vampire.” She shrank back into him as he chuckled. “Don’t worry, Miss Integra. He won’t hurt you. We only want to see you smile again.” She looked up at him doubtfully and slowly approached the No-Life-King. “He’s called Baskerville when he’s a dog. Feel free to play with him.”  
  
Baskerville stood up and stretched, limbering out his muscles. Integra reached out and hesitantly touched the hellhound’s silky fur. He leaned into her palm, suddenly nosing her stomach. She squeaked and he licked her chin mischievously  
  
“Alu-Baskerville!” she yelped. He panted, letting his tongue loll out in a comical expression, even though he hadn’t closed the other six eyes that marked him as a hellhound. She skritched him behind the bright red ribbon he’d allowed Walter to tie around his neck and he fwumped against her, sending her sprawling so that he could lie on top of her like a good dog.  
  
Walter watched, not even trying to hide his grin. He finally got what he wanted: the little Hellsing’s smile. It appeared as she wriggled out from underneath the hellhound to jump on top of him, causing him to take off like a horse. The old butler wasn’t worried. The vampire would never let his master fall, no matter how much he hated being her tool. The two exchanged a quick glance as the two raced past. No, she would never fall. Not with that dog to catch her.


End file.
